


Compatibility

by StrikerDouchecanoe



Category: Gilmore Girls, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, the pacific rim au that no one asked for but i wrote anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerDouchecanoe/pseuds/StrikerDouchecanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rory!”<br/>He’s chasing her through the halls of the Shatterdome, one shoe on and one in his hand (how did she get her boots laced so fast?), shouting for her to slow down. He knows he’s making a spectacle of himself, and he can’t manage to care. He’s never felt Drift compatibility that strong in his five years of piloting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

“Rory!”   
He’s chasing her through the halls of the Shatterdome, one shoe on and one in his hand ( _how did she get her boots laced so_ fast?), shouting for her to slow down. He knows he’s making a spectacle of himself, and he can’t manage to care. He’s never felt Drift compatibility that strong in his five years of piloting.

 _“Remember,” Jess drawls, toeing off his shoes, “It’s a dialogue, not a fight. But don’t expect me to take it easy on you.”_  
_“Right back at you,” Rory retorts, rolling her eyes. She shifts into her stance, her face the picture of concentration._  
 _“Four strikes marks a win,” Marshal Medina calls out. “Whenever you’re ready.”_  
 _Jess charges, not waiting for her to make a move, chasing her across the mats and raining strike after strike down on her. Rory blocks every single one, not letting him get within a foot of her._

“Rory, come on!” he calls, finally catching her arm. She wheels to face him, not saying a word, eyebrows raised defiantly as if daring him to say something.   
“Slow down, Dodger,” Jess smirks, trying to catch his breath.  
“ _Oliver Twist?”_ she asks, trying hard not to let a smile twist her mouth. “Really?”   
“C’mon,” he says. “I’m not crazy. You felt it too, right? Rory, we are Drift compatible.”  
“Yes!” she exclaims. “I noticed, Jess!”  
He recoils a little, surprised at her outburst. It’s all over the Shatterdome that Dean Forester was supposed to be her copilot, but as soon as they’d sparred it was evident that they were about as compatible as oil and water. Jess doesn’t know if they’re  _together_  together, but he’s seen more than a few long looks pass between them. 

_The noise of the bamboo staffs clacking roars in Jess’ ears as Rory chases him back across the floor, retaliation for a quick advance that had knocked her to the mat. He’s not even watching her movements; he’s locked stares with her, drowning in her eyes, and he can feel her strikes coming before she swings. He gives her an opening and she takes it the second the thought crosses his mind, disarming him and pinning him to the mat in a lightning-quick move. Jess can feel his chest heaving with the effort of drawing breath, and Rory’s blue eyes are alive with sparks. This is it. He’s never been so sure._

“Do you want to get out there in a Jaeger or not?” Jess hisses. “I’m your best bet right now.”  
“I know,” Rory assures him, glancing over her shoulder.  
He feels his heart sink, just the tiniest bit, as he realizes who she’s looking for.   
“This is about Forester, huh,” he says, resignation sinking in.  
“Yeah,” Rory confirms, nodding frantically. “But not like you think.”  
“Then  _how?”_ Jess bites out, trying to contain the hurt rising in him. He’s just found the strongest connection he’s ever had in his life, and Rory’s running–literally running–to Dean Forester.

“ _That’s enough,” Marshal Medina says decisively. “I’ve seen all I need to.”  
Jess scrambles to his feet, offering Rory a hand and pulling her up with him. She just stares at the Marshal and then at Jess, and he realizes he has to say something.  
“So have I,” he pants out. “She’s my copilot.”  
Rory stares at him, shock written across her features.   
“You two will report to the Jaeger bay in two hours, then,” Max says. “Congratulations.”  
Rory just looks at Jess _ (he thinks those eyes can probably see right into his soul) _before turning tail and taking off, shoving her boots on as she runs out the door._

“I just have to take care of something,” Rory says.   
And then she pulls him towards her by the collar of his jacket and Jess swears she’s going to kiss him, even though that makes no sense–and then she whispers something in his ear and walks away, grinning over her shoulder and leaving him reeling where he stands in the hallway.  
  
“ _See you in two hours,_ copilot _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first literati fic (first fic in months actually) and i figured because i'm pacrim trash and literati trash that this should exist. if anyone has ideas for what should happen next please share them and i may just continue it. also very sorry if it's ooc but man i tried


End file.
